The Human Power Source
by FireCacodemon
Summary: This idea came to me while watching Treasure Planet. Stories have been told that there is one ship that doesn't have an obvious power source. At the age of 5 Seto Kaiba heard the stories. 13 years later...he's found the legendary ship and he joins the crew. What adventure will he go on and can he help the bond that was broken? Rated T for Time Wizard. May contain prideshipping.
1. Prologue

FireCacodemon: Welcome to my new story called The Human Power source.

Yami: This idea came from watching Walt Disney's Treasure Planet.

FireCacodemon: Yeah...but here's the prologue for the story.

Yami: FireCacodemon: Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh thankfuly.

FireCacodemon: O_O

Yami: What?

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter?

Yami: Yeah...

FireCacodemon: Thanks to **Crimsonsrawberry17** for helping me with the chapter. Thank you for helping me with my grammer!

Yami: And for being FireCacodemon's Beta Reader.

* * *

Prologue

"Have you ever heard about the ship without a natural power source?" Seto shook his head. Seto Kaiba was a boy around the age of 5. His brown hair, blue eyes, and cheerful smile could always bring a smile onto people's faces. Kaiba looked at his storyteller and waited for the fascinating stories he would come up with before he fell asleep. Kaiba's interest grew on the book that was in his storyteller's hands.

On the cover of the book was a ship. The long ship was a black as the night sky with no stars or moon out .The ship had lots of happy crew members in their white navel uniforms. There was no smoke coming from the ship's chimneys and the crew didn't seem to mind. There was something about the ship that made it special ad Kaiba could feel it, just by looking at the ship. Kaiba crawled out from under the bed covers and looked curiously at the book. Seeing the cover of the book with a ship on caught his attention. The ship had the name of it on its side and Kaiba wanted to find out. Kaiba's storyteller sat down next to him on the bed and gently stroked Kaiba's hair.

"A ship can't move unless it has a power source though. So how does it move?" Kaiba asked the storyteller in a confused voice. The storyteller had black hair and cold blue eyes. He wore a white pair of pajamas with a white cape with polka dots. The storyteller always had a strange aura around him making Kaiba unable to read his emotions easily.

"A small ship could use people, but a big ship requires lots of maintenance that needs to be watched over by people. Big ships require power sources, like coal for example," the storyteller told Kaiba. Kaiba seemed to have a fascination for ships. It was like they wanted him to jump onboard with them and sail the seas. He wasn't sure why he was fascinated by ships but then again, he was fascinated by the smallest of things.

"So how does this ship move?" Kaiba asked to his storyteller. Kaiba receive a chuckle.

"You want to find out Seto?" He asked Kaiba who nodded with the cheerful smile on his face.

"Please?" Kaiba was begging the adult to tell him the story.

The ship itself was amazing in structure as it is built better than the Titanic itself. There was one problem with the ship though. The ship had no room for a power source to be built in and since there was no power it could not be used.

The new crew for that ship decided to find a power source that they could use. All of a sudden, the ship started to power up all on its own. The crew all got scared before they discovered a kid was hiding around in the barrels on the ship. This kid was really different from the average person you find wandering around the streets. No one has crimson eyes and hair shaped like a starfish, but that was besides the problem. After they pushed the kid off the ship, since he was too young to really be a sailor, the ship they were on started to shut down. They soon figured out that the boy they just pushed off the ship was the power source of the ship.

This had been the first time that a power source was a real person, but then again, anything was possible since this was one weird ship. The sailors even checked the blue prints and the kid was on the blue prints. They decided to call him Yami since he had no record of existence and he came from a newly built ship. They convinced Yami to get on with the crew and it sailed for about 13 years. After the crew changed, Yami and the ship's crew lost the good relationship even though Yami tried his best. In the end Yami gave up but still mingled with the crew until the crew put him in the kitchen and told him to stay in the kitchen.

After that happened no one has seen the power source in years. They know it's on the ship because the ship keeps moving, but they won't let Yami leave the kitchen. He does everything on the ship, but no one thanks him. He's kept prisoner on that ship and has no one to talk to and is completely trapped. People say there's not much left for the power source since the ship won't stop moving.

"Has it run into any danger?" Kaiba asked the storyteller. Kaiba was clearly concerned about Yami being on that ship.

"Oh, yes it has. Ever heard of the iceberg that collided into the Titanic?" The storyteller asked Kaiba who nodded.

"Yes. It caused the Titanic to sink," Kaiba told him and he nodded.

"Yes, and this ship collided with an iceberg and smashed right through without a scratch," the storyteller told Kaiba who looked amazed.

"Not even a scratch?" Kaiba asked hoping to get a straightforward answer from the storyteller.

"Not even a scratch," chuckled the storyteller.

"Do you think I can find it?" Kaiba asked hoping that his storyteller would say that he could find the ship. If he found that ship then he can sail the oceans and befriend Yami.

"If you put your mind to it, you can find the ship." The storyteller chucked at Kaiba, seeing the enthusiasm on his face. Kaiba was clearly determined to go and find the ship and he wasn't going to give up easily. Kaiba never gave up easily.

"I'm going to find that ship," Kaiba declared.

"Apparently that ship never stops moving, so it might take a little while to find it," the storyteller told Kaiba who nodded. Finding a ship that never stops will be hard to track down. Kaiba wasn't going to stop though. Once his mind was set onto something then he wasn't going to stop until he got what he was looking for.

"Yeah but that makes it more fun," Kaiba said excitedly.

"Time for you to go to bed now, Kaiba," The storyteller told Kaiba and he nodded. Kaiba had learnt that if he whined, then he wasn't going to get told a story the following night. Kaiba loved his stories.

"Ok," Kaiba said before he climbed under the covers of his bed. The storyteller looked at Kaiba before he smiled and tucked Kaiba in. As the storyteller left the room he noticed Kaiba watched him before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Please Kaiba, go and find that ship. Get a job on that ship and befriend the power source. Please reunite the power source and the crew back together. Please do that, Kaiba." He closed the door and left the room letting Kaiba sleep in peace.

* * *

FireCacodemon: Love it? Hate it? Want me to write more?

Yami: Anyone can review...we accept anything and we'll do our best to respond to your review probably in the next chapter of the story...if anyone wants it continued?

FireCacodemon: Come on Yami...let's go. Let the readers decide what they want.

Yami: ok

FireCacodemon: Bye readers ^^


	2. SS Darkness

FireCacodemon: I'm back with another chapter of the confusing story...I apologise if anyone got confused.

Yami: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh...or anything on the internet really but that's not the point.

FireCacodemon: If there is anyone reading this...maybe this chapter will decrease your confusion...but on with the chapter.

Special thanks for **Crimsonsrawberry17** for being my Beta-reader

* * *

S.S Darkness

_13 Years Later_

Seto Kaiba walked onto the docks of Domino city and took out a picture. The picture was of a ship that was as black as the starless night sky of a new moon. There were many port holes on the ship but no lights could be seen so it must have been taken during the daylight hours. It had an ominous feeling, but the ship looked just like any other ship. Kaiba smiled at the ship he would be requesting to work on. Rumour has it that the ship comes into port every three years.

Kaiba had always wanted to see and work aboard the _S.S Darkness_. He always fancied a taste of the sea air and to be on a ship like this one. Kaiba headed towards the ship and found some of the crew members loading cargo onto the ship. Kaiba assumed that the cargo was food since the ship had a large crew to feed. Kaiba smiled when he found the captain of the ship. The captain was wearing a long blue coat with golden charms on for good luck. He also had brown eyes and pale skin with spiky dark blue hair.

"Sir, I would like to work aboard this ship, if it isn't a problem?" Kaiba asked the captain. He observed Kaiba for a short time. Kaiba was wearing a black top, a card shaped locket, and long black trousers. A black belt kept his trousers up with a shiny buckle along with dark blue boots on his feet. The captain smiled.

"You can work on my ship, sir. Come to my quarters and I will discuss what position you'll have on this ship," the captain replied, and Kaiba nodded.

The captain and Kaiba strolled onto the ship and head towards the captain's cabin. Kaiba looked around the ship to find it in very good condition. Kaiba wasn't sure he should be seeing the crew members lounging around. They weren't doing anything apart from talking to each other and having a good laugh.

"Aren't your men supposed to be doing something?" Kaiba asked.

"There's no need. The ship looks after itself," the captain replied. Kaiba knew he had the right ship now. The captain had just confirmed it. Kaiba remembered the words that his storyteller told him before he left the room:_"Please reunite the power source and the crew back together. Please do that, Kaiba."_

Kaiba had found the ship like he wanted. Hopefully, he could find the power source and help fix the bond that had been broken. So far...there seemed to be nothing wrong.

The captain had escorted Kaiba to his office. The room was lined up with gold. A large chair was located in the middle of the room behind a large mahogany wooden desk. The chair was cushioned so that the captain was comfortable while speaking with his guests.

Kaiba noticed the chests were in the room, all locked of course, but still there. Kaiba saw that the captain was pulling up a chair for Kaiba to sit down on. The chair didn't look as comfortable as the captain's chair but he was the man in charge. Kaiba watched the captain put his sword down on the desk before Kaiba looked at the captain in the eyes.

"Why would you like to join my crew?" the captain questioned.

"To get a taste of the sea life that you enjoy so much," Kaiba replied, and the captain seemed satisfied with the answer.

"Where to put you though? …You will be working under the Power Source," the captain said to Kaiba. Kaiba wasn't really expecting the captain to put him to work under the power source. The captain smiled and got up from his desk and beckoned Kaiba to follow him.

The Human Power Source – S.S Darkness

"This is the kitchen. Welcome to the _S.S Darkness_. I best be off. I have a crew to get into shape," the captain mentioned to Kaiba and left him alone in the kitchen. He was going to meet the power source for the first time and he was really excited. He knew that the power source looked after the whole ship and he was curious about how the power source did it.

"What are you doing here? I didn't request a helper!" a harsh voice came into the room. Kaiba turned around to notice a boy with tri-coloured hair in the shape of a star, crimson eyes and pale skin. He looked around the age of seventeen. He didn't look very friendly either, and Kaiba guessed it was because he was new aboard the ship.

Kaiba noticed that the boy wore a black tank top with a spiky collar around his neck. He wore dark blue leather jacket over his black tank, and dark blue leather pants complete with dark blue shoes. The boy also wore crimson coloured fingerless gloves on his hands. Around his waist, he wore a dark blue belt with a buckle of an upside down pyramid on. The eye of Horus was etched onto the buckle, which caught Kaiba's interest.

"I just joined the crew–"Kaiba started before the boy raised his hand to silence Kaiba.

"A word of advice...get off this ship and don't come back," the boy warned Kaiba.

"Give me a reason," Kaiba challenged the boy.

"Do you think this is ship is a dream come true?" the boy asked Kaiba.

"This ship doesn't use fossil fuels...power source," Kaiba ended with a smile on his face. The power source in front of him didn't falter but Kaiba could tell that the boy in front of him didn't look at all healthy like the crew and captain did. There was evidence of tiredness in his eyes and hunger joined. He wasn't happy with where he was but he also seemed hopeless for some strange reason. Kaiba wanted to find out.

"_Yami_...not power source!" Yami growled at him.

"Seto Kaiba," the brunette said, and held his hand out to shake. Yami just looked at the hand and walked past him. Kaiba turned around before he found a seat and sat down. Yami started to turn the ovens on and started to get out the food he needed to make the meals with. Kaiba watched Yami to catch anything that was wrong with him since he was quiet.

"I know you're watching me like a hawk...why don't you just go and watch the launch?" Yami asked me. Kaiba could hear the hatred drip off the words like it was poison.

"Why?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Because you don't want to be stuck down here for the whole trip," Yami told him. Yami's stomach growled and he cringed from pain. Kaiba hadn't realized that Yami was starving on this ship. The blue eyed teen simply watched as Yami ignored the feeling of hunger and continued with the cooking. Yami was clearly in pain Yami couldn't hide it well enough from him.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Kaiba asked.

"No. You should though," Yami countered, and handed him a green apple. Kaiba preferred the red apples, but it was an apple and that was all that mattered. It tasted sour when Kaiba bit into the apple, but he hadn't been expecting it to be sweet. Kaiba knew that the apple Yami had given him was a Granny Smith, so it was expected to taste sour. He wasn't expecting it to taste so fresh though. Yami ignored his stomach growling at him and concentrated on the food. Kaiba could easily tell that Yami wasn't getting treated the right way and Yami's yawn was even further proof of that.

"Tired?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I'm fine...I'm not hungry and I'm not tired," Yami retorted, but it sounded more like Yami was trying to convince himself that he wasn't hungry or tired when he clearly was.

"Why are you down here preparing the meals right after lunch anyway?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I have nothing better to do, so I make the meals for dinner. Now go watch the sea." Kaiba growled lightly at the way that Yami was treating him.

"I'm the CEO of a company. Don't treat me like dirt!" Kaiba roared at Yami, unable to contain his anger.

"Like the crew treats me…"Yami said quietly and thankfully Kaiba's brain hadn't processed what Yami had just said. Kaiba's face softened as Yami draw a knife out and started preparing the vegetables for the meal. Kaiba knew why Yami was treating him like dirt, and it was because _he_ was being treated like dirt. Kaiba's eyes filled with the realization as he watched Yami get the meals sorted for the crew.

"What do you want to eat?" Yami asked Kaiba in an empty voice.

"What are you serving the others?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Some chicken along with a mixture of peas, sweet corn, and carrots with tiny potatoes and gravy," Yami told Kaiba.

"That meal will be fine," Kaiba answered. Yami nodded and started to prepare Kaiba's meal along with the rest of the food.

"Go out and enjoy the fresh air...it gets really hot in here," the power source half-ordered Kaiba without looking at him. Kaiba looked at him and got up from his seat and left the kitchen, leaving Yami alone to prepare the meals.

The Human Power Source – S.S Darkness

Kaiba was standing outside, watching the ocean as there was nothing better to do at the moment. He watched the seagulls fly over him before a white haired crew member bumped into Kaiba. Kaiba looked at the boy who bumped into him and noticed his chocolate eyes. He wore a blue and white striped shirt, and cream coloured trousers. His black and white trainers seemed to squeak slightly on the wooden floor.

"Get out of my way!" the crew member growled at Kaiba.

"Name?" Kaiba asked the crew member as he got in the way of him again.

"Bakura," Bakura growled at Kaiba.

"Where is the ship sailing to?" Kaiba asked Bakura. Bakura snorted at Kaiba before he started laughing.

"This ship isn't sailing anywhere...it just cruises across the ocean and we don't see land until the power source needs to restock on food," Bakura mentioned Kaiba.

"Have you even met the power source?" Kaiba asked Bakura who started laughing.

"Yeah...I have. I'm the one that punishes him when he doesn't listen to the captain's orders. He's fun to torture," Bakura commented to Kaiba with a creepy smile on his face. Kaiba moved out from Bakura's path and Bakura ran off to do whatever he wanted but that didn't really concern Kaiba.

Kaiba looked at the ocean trying to figure out what he needed to do to help. Why treat the Yami like dirt when he powered the ship and worked on all the food here. If something were to happen then Kaiba was sure to know that Yami knew. Yami seemed like an interesting character to be honest. Sure he didn't seem to trust Kaiba yet but Kaiba wasn't expecting an easy trust from Yami. He wasn't really expecting a trust from anyone so soon but he knew that everyone seemed to treat Yami like dirt.

"There's got to be something I can do to help…" Kaiba thought to himself. He had the thought to help Yami off the ship but then the crew would know that Yami wasn't on ship and would probably get tortured. Kaiba looked around the ship before he sighed and headed back to the kitchen. Yami told Kaiba to get off the ship as soon as he can. Yami tried to warn him off the ship but then again...Yami was stuck on the ship.

The Human Power Source – S.S Darkness

Kaiba wandered into the kitchen and Yami had finished putting everything away. Kaiba watched Yami as he started to clean his work space. There was a strong scent of cooked food in the air but Kaiba didn't exactly see the plate of food. Yami finished cleaning his work desk before he looked up to see Kaiba standing there looking lost. Kaiba noticed how Yami observed him for a couple of seconds before he stopped looking and went to find something else to do. Yami pulled down a chart and put a tick next to the word meal meaning that he had finished with the dinner. Kaiba walked over to Yami and looked at the list.

"That's a lot of work Yami," Kaiba commented to Yami. Yami sighed and looked at Kaiba.

"Why are you back?" Yami growled at Kaiba.

"I got bored of watching the sea and the seagulls so I decided to come here and talk to you," Kaiba smiled at Yami. Yami froze on what he was doing and looked at Kaiba.

"Why do you care about me?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"Because you don't seem to enjoy life on this ship," Kaiba frowned at Yami.

"It didn't start out like that though...when it started I really enjoyed my life on this ship," Yami told Kaiba. That sparked questions. If Yami enjoyed life on the ship before...what changed? What made Yami hate the life he had now.

"Anyway...let me get on with my work. I have a lot to do," Yami sighed to Kaiba before he got himself ready and started filling up a bucket with water. Kaiba pulled down Yami's list again and realized that Yami was doing all the jobs on the ship.

"Don't you think some of the crew should do some of this work?" Kaiba asked Yami. Yami shot Kaiba a death glare. Yami looked like he could kill Kaiba any minute now just because he suggested that some of the crew should do the work. Did Yami really enjoy doing all the jobs or was it something different.

"Why should I give the crew something I enjoy doing?!" Yami growled dangerously at Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yami.

"Do you really enjoy doing all the jobs here? Don't you wish to give some jobs to someone else?" Kaiba asked Yami. Yami looked like Kaiba had just taken his favourite toy.

"I do every job on the ship, I work every hour of the day, and I don't eat or sleep until all my work is done!" Yami yelled at Kaiba.

"The rate your list is going you won't eat or sleep for the rest of your life!" Kaiba yelled at Yami. Yami and Kaiba were not getting off on the right start and Kaiba started to get really annoyed. He could have punched Yami easily but he stopped when Yami turned off the water to stop filling the bucket. He pulled the bucket out form the sink and went to leave the room.

"Kaiba...just leave me alone and treat me like all the other crew mates do...like dirt," Yami cried. Kaiba stared after Yami as he took the bucket and left the kitchen, leaving behind Kaiba. Kaiba sighed at the empty kitchen.

The Human Power Source – S.S Darkness

"I'm supposed to help you Yami...why are we enemies?" Kaiba wondered to himself after Yami had left him. Kaiba sighed and decided to go and find Yami again when he calmed down. Kaiba wasn't exactly calm himself but he still needed to get on the good side of Yami. He left the kitchen and walked back on deck.

Kaiba noticed that the weather was stormy and the waves were harsh on the ship. The boat was tossed across the ocean and the rain bucketed down. The crew on the ship was clearly panicking from the sudden appearance of the storm. Kaiba ran to the edge of the ship before Bakura ran up to him.

"Come on...let's get down here and into our beds. You could do with a rest since you look so tense," Bakura suggested.

"Have you ever tried to be friendly to Yami?" Kaiba asked him.

Bakura froze. This is the first time he had been asked such a strange question. Bakura punished Yami, which caused a deep rift of hatred between him and Yami. Even if he tried now, he wouldn't get very far. "I punish him. Nothing else," Bakura replied coldly.

"Why doesn't the crew do anything?" Kaiba asked Bakura.

"You sure ask a lot of questions...don't you?" Bakura asked Kaiba.

"I'm a curious type of person. I want to know why Yami is treated like dirt on this ship when he does all the jobs. It doesn't seem fair."

"I guess not...but he doesn't complain and we only follow the captain's orders," Bakura replied back to Kaiba.

They walked down into the crew's quarters where most of the crew was sleeping at the moment. Bakura took Kaiba over to two empty beds. Bakura climbed onto one of the beds and left the other bed for Kaiba to sleep in. Kaiba looked at the bed and wondered if he had any pyjamas to change into. Bakura didn't seem to change his clothes so Kaiba decided to lie down on his bed.

Kaiba didn't really have a problem with the sleeping in your everyday clothes. He removed his trench coat and pulled off his locket. It looked like one of the cards from the popular games of Duel Monsters. Kaiba put those aside. Despite a storm going on, the ship didn't seem to be as affected much and Kaiba could have sworn that it was starting to die down. He opened the locket to see a picture of a long black haired boy with grey eyes and a smile on his face. Memories of when the picture was taken, flashed in Kaiba's mind. He could feel a smile coming on.

"I hope you're doing fine without me. I found what I was looking for though," Kaiba smiled at the picture. It made him feel better as he drifted off to sleep. He was worried about how the crew treated Yami and how he wanted to be treated. How was he going to get Yami and the crew back together?

* * *

FireCacodemon: Time for the review

Seto: Finaly

FireCacodemon: Doragon-Chan - I'm really sorry for the confusion on the story. I'm not sure what was confusing you but the ship in the story, in order to work needs to have Yami on the ship. If he's not on the ship then nothing works like a normal ship won't if you don't feed it coal. The S.S Darkness always remains in perfect condition because Yami remains on the ship and despite Bakura beating him when the Captain wants him too the ship will remain in perfect condition. Unlike the Titanic, when this ship collided with an ice burg it survived instead of sinking. If this helps then please let me know or if anything else is confusing you then please let me know.

Seto: That was long.

Yami: Behave Kaiba

FireCacodemon: Please don't fight...

Yami: Sorry.

Seto: See you next time dweebs

FireCacodemon: That's not nice...

Yami: Come on FireCacodemon...let's get him.

FireCacodemon: Yeah

Seto: O_O


	3. Pirates

FireCacodemon: Back with another chapter *does a little dance*

Yami: ...

FireCacodemon: Sorry Yami. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and I'm sure Yami is greatful for that.

Seto: I'm sure he is...I'm sure most of the Yu-Gi-Oh characters are greatful as well.

FireCacodemon: Don't rub it in Seto...

Yami: Shall we just get on with the chapter?

FireCacodemon: Yes sir *salutes Yami*

* * *

Pirates

Kaiba awoke the following day. He looked around to find that the crew were already awake and up on deck while Kaiba was lying in his bed. Kaiba climbed out of bed and walked out on deck. The sun glistened on the polished deck and realised that it wasn't like that yesterday. Kaiba looked around the deck before he went down to the kitchen on the ship to find that there was a plate of food for him on the counter. Kaiba noticed that it was a mixture of fresh fruit, some break and some meat on the plate. Kaiba walked over to it expecting it to jump out at him but then again...his mind wasn't exactly working at this time since he wasn't working.

"Yami?" Kaiba called out. Kaiba looked around the kitchen before he heard someone come down behind him. Kaiba turned around to see those crimson eyes looking at him.

"What?" Yami asked confused. Kaiba looked at the food then back at Yami.

"That's breakfast?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Not up to your standards. The great Seto Kaiba can't handle having a normal meal?" Yami commented on Kaiba's confusion. Kaiba was guessing that Yami still held the hatred for Kaiba from yesterday.

"You're still mad aren't you?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"No one takes my jobs away. I don't give a damn on what the captain told you. I am not giving any of my jobs to you. I may work for long hours but I don't care. My jobs...my duty to the ship!" Yami yelled at Kaiba. Yami was clearly still mad at Kaiba.

"Yami...I'm sorry if I have offended you. Can we just talk for a minute?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Going to eat the breakfast or not?" Yami growled the questions at Kaiba. Kaiba sat down at the table where the breakfast was. Yami walked past Kaiba and pulled out a knife. It glistened slightly in the light of the room. Yami brought the knife up to his face and examined the knife. Kaiba looked up at Yami with the knife before he saw a glint sparkle in his eyes before Yami put down the knife and put it back where it should be. Kaiba looked at where Yami once was standing before he went back to eating his meal. Although the meal didn't look really enjoyable but his taste buds were having a party at the food Yami had made for him. Not even Kaiba's cooks were as good as Yami. It didn't take long before Yami was visible again in the kitchen. Yami took the knife again and put a fresh chicken and got ready to cut its head off. Kaiba swallowed what he had in his mouth before he looked at Yami.

"You take pride in your work...don't you?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"My work is my life...just like your brother is your life." Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba never told Yami anything about his life. So how does Yami know about his brother when Kaiba hasn't said anything?

"How do you know that I have a brother?" Kaiba asked Yami shocked.

"I know ever person who works on this ship. Even the guests that makes deals with the captain of the ship. Why do you think I'm the power source? I still remember the first captain that ever sailed this ship." Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba didn't realise that Yami knew everything that goes on in the ship. He didn't expect Yami to but then again Yami seemed to impress him more each time they talked. Yami seemed to be a puzzle even though Kaiba was going to find out how to get this kid and the crew back together. Bakura told him that he gave the punishments to Yami but Kaiba hasn't yet seen the reasons for Yami getting punished from something that he had done.

"Photographic memory?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"No...Ships log." Yami told Kaiba. Every ship should have a log but he wasn't expecting Yami just to say that easily. Kaiba looked around the ship before he looked to the door leading out.

"Why aren't you allowed on the deck?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"The crew don't want me on the deck since I don't fit in with them...but I can't tell you why." Yami told Kaiba. The hint of sadness was located in his voice. Didn't they trust the power source or was it something different.

"I'm going to leave you...if you don't mind." Kaiba told Yami.

"I really don't mind...I'm use to working alone so I don't really care if you leave...when we get to the next dock I want you off this ship." Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba looked at Yami and then decided to leave the room. Kaiba soon heard Yami clean up his plate of empty food before he found sunlight again.

The Human Power Source – Pirates

Kaiba wandered onto the deck before he looked out into the ocean. His ice blue eyes scanned the ocean for anything that would keep his attention for more than a few seconds. Yami had work to do and Kaiba wished that Yami would let him help since he was basically running this whole ship. If he could talk about it with Yami and the captain then maybe Yami could finally eat something and get some sleep. Kaiba felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Kaiba turned around to see the captain standing there with a smile on his face.

"You look bothered Kaiba." The captain told Kaiba.

"Yami isn't going to share the jobs he has." Kaiba told the captain.

"I'll take care of that Kaiba but I've never seen someone want to work on this ship." The captain told Kaiba.

"I don't see why Yami has to do all the work...I don't think it's fair on him to do all the jobs on the ship." Kaiba told the captain. The crew on the ship didn't really do anything and to help with looking after the ship and they only seem to hate Yami for no good given reason. Kaiba seemed to be the only person who seems to care about the power source. Is it possible that Yami is waiting for Kaiba to hate him since everyone else hates him?

"The power source takes on all the jobs and nothing is going to change. Not even pirates can damage this ship." The captain told Kaiba.

"I heard about the time when this ship crashed into an ice berg...no damage was left on the ship but the ice berg was split into two different parts." Kaiba replied to the captain.

"You can't change the power source...I don't want you to either." The captain growled at Kaiba. Kaiba looked at the captain before the captain left Kaiba alone. Kaiba looked back at the ocean and sighed. There was something that bothered Kaiba but there wasn't really anything he could do until he knew what he could do...the ship wasn't going to come to a dock for a long time but even if they did come across a dock Kaiba was going to stay here since he needed to help Yami. Helping Yami was going to be a problem though but since he was Seto Kaiba he wasn't going to back down from a challenge. Kaiba notice something moved across the ocean water. It wasn't long before he found out that they were pirates. Kaiba knew that he had to warn the other members of the crew in case the ship got attacked.

"Captain! Pirate ship in the surrounding area!" One member of the crew called out before Kaiba.

"If they attack us then we'll fight back. Make sure they never invade though!" The captain called back. Kaiba had a feeling that if the pirates came onto the ship and found out that he was on...would the crew get killed because of him? No...Just because he had a powerful company doesn't mean that they will take him...no...That will be what will happen. Kaiba managed to get back to the kitchen before he found Yami putting something into the oven on the ship.

"Pirates were spotted...but you already know that...don't you?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Pirates? That's nothing new." Yami didn't sound surprised.

"Why?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"This crew are a bunch of pirates. They always keep treasure out of sight. Which is why I'm stuck below deck for all of my life." Yami told Kaiba. Now Yami was going to talk? All Kaiba could really do is sit down and listen to what Yami has to say. It could be important and it could help him sort out what was going on in the ship.

"If you run a powerful company that makes lots of money...will you be targeted?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"You'll be taken if pirates do try to take over the ship. If it makes you feel any better I know how to defend myself. I've been practising for a while and I can save you and keep myself protected from gun shots. You'll be in great hands. I've never lost a battle." Yami told Kaiba. That kept his spirits up but he wasn't sure how good Yami would be against guns.

"You won't go any good with bullets Yami." Kaiba told Yami.

"Do you have a sword?" Yami asked Kaiba as he pulled out a sword from his pocket. The sword seemed to glow while in Yami's hand. The sword didn't look modern but it was still in a good condition.

"How old is that sword?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"Good 50 years old...why?" Yami asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked at the sword before he looked up and down Yami.

"You look like a normal 17 year old...why do you have a sword from 50 years ago?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I do look like a normal 17 year old but I'm just as old as this ship." Yami told Kaiba. It didn't take long before they heard fighting on the deck of the ship. They knew that war had broken out. Despite the fact that the crew were fighting their best Yami knew that they weren't going to win. Kaiba looked at Yami and noticed that his hand gripped more onto the sword in rage from the way the grip looked. Kaiba placed his hand on Yami's shoulder. Yami looked at Kaiba.

"You ok?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"I'm tired of having pirates as the crew. These pirates are under the leader of a man named Malik." Yami told Kaiba.

"The crew are pirates?" Kaiba asked confused. He never expected the crew to be pirates but then again...it would understand Yami's hatred of the crew. They both heard someone coming down the stairs leading to the kitchen. Yami looked towards the door before he held his sword out in front of him ready to attack. The door burst open to revile Bakura running into the room. Yami growled in annoyance and Kaiba removed his hand off Yami's shoulder. Bakura looked at Kaiba and Yami before he sighed.

"We're losing the battle." Bakura told the two of them.

"And? You want me to care?" Yami yelled at Bakura.

"I know you're still mad at me from doing the punishments but the captain told me to give them to you. I did enjoy your screams though...they were music to my ears but that's not the point. We need you to fight." Bakura told Yami. Kaiba only needed to blink before he saw that Yami had pinned Bakura to the kitchen wall and help his sword to his throat.

"Why should I fight for scum like you? I should be the one to kill you. Not some pirates under the control of Malik or Malik himself." Yami hissed at Bakura. Bakura looked at Kaiba wanting him to do something but there was something that he wasn't going to do. Yami could kill Kaiba easily since he had the sword but then again...Yami wouldn't have anyone to talk to but when Kaiba came onto the ship the void of loneliness was getting filled.

"Yami...we might need him." Kaiba told Yami. Yami growled and removed his sword from Bakura's throat.

"Why would we need him alive? He's pathetic." Yami growled at Bakura. Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and pulled him away from Bakura. Yami was easier to pull away then Kaiba expected but Bakura didn't seem to give a toss really. He was just glad that he wasn't dead by Yami.

"He may have been the one who gave you the punishments but he's still a member of the crew and we have to look after him." Kaiba told Yami. That was when Yami struggled in Kaiba's grip. Yami struggled really violently in Kaiba's grip but Kaiba managed to keep hold of Yami even though Yami was fighting violently. Bakura noticed that Yami was starting to calm down in Kaiba's grip after a while. Yami was soon stable in Kaiba's grip and Kaiba sighed a relief as Yami calmed down.

"How did you do that?" Bakura asked Kaiba.

"Do what?" Kaiba asked.

"Calm down the power source. No one has been able to do that." Bakura told Kaiba. Kaiba let Yami go and Yami went over to his sword and picked it up from the ground. He dropped it when Kaiba wrapped his arms around Yami. Yami didn't really care that Kaiba grabbed him around his waist since he was use to being punished for doing something he didn't do. Yami picked up his sword and put it away before he glared at Bakura still not trusting him. Bakura could easily understand why Yami didn't trust him but there has to be a reason why Kaiba could calm Yami down when he was being held. Not even the captain could calm down Yami when he got upset. Yami soon walked back to Kaiba and stood guard waiting for the pirates to enter the kitchen and fight the possible three remaining crew members left.

The small group didn't have to wait long before a big group of pirates came crashing into the kitchen. Bakura and Yami both had their swords out and they were both ready to fight when Kaiba had to stand back as he was defenceless. Ruthless pirates came and looked at the two members of the crew before they engaged into a battle of swords. Bakura and Yami seemed to work well as a team but it didn't take long before Yami was fighting alone. They had managed to capture Bakura but admired his fighting skill and Yami still defended Kaiba well. Yami was soon struck by a sword entering his shoulder. Yami groaned in pain and the S.S Darkness started to slow down as coal black blood oozed out from Yami's wound. The pirates and Kaiba grew shocked as the blood from Yami oozed out slowly and slowly ran down Yami's body. The captain of the pirates moved past his crew and stops in front of Yami and looked up and down him.

"So...this is the legendary ship with no power source?" The Captain of the pirates said with a smile on his face. Yami placed his hand over the wound to slow down the bleeding as he was still a human he still needed to keep blood running through his system. The pirate captain watched Yami with hawk like eyes to see is Yami was going to fight again. Yami seemed to tighten his grip on the sword more and more each second. Some of the pirates went to go and kill Kaiba but Yami quickly moved and defended Kaiba without a problem.

"Why attack someone defenceless who's worth millions?" Yami hissed at the captain of the pirates. The captain gave Yami a confused look before he realised that Yami was protecting the great Seto Kaiba.

"So...this is where you fell Kaiba? Down onto a pirate ship...What happened to your dignity?" The pirate captain asked Kaiba. Kaiba looked at the captain before he looked at Yami. The fire that was present in Yami's eyes told Kaiba not to say anything and Kaiba wasn't going to let the captain find out what he was doing on the ship. Bakura looked at both Kaiba and Yami before Kaiba sighed. The fire in Yami's eyes started to fade but Yami was clearly not going to give into more pirates. It was clear to everyone before Yami removed his hand from his wound and started fighting back at the pirates.

"Yami stop fighting!" Bakura growled at Yami. Yami did what Bakura told him to do and stopped fighting the pirates.

"That's a good little boy." The pirate captain mocked Yami. Yami smiled before he grabbed one pirate and drew his sword right up to the pirate's neck. The pirate captain looked at the pirate Yami had captured before realising that it was his first mate.

"Let's make a trade and a deal." Yami told the captain in a dignified manner. Kaiba was pretty impressed and so was Bakura. A couple of seconds ago Yami would have killed all the pirates on the ship that invaded but not he was trying to make an arrangement.

"What will you be interested in?" The pirate captain asked Yami.

"You give me the snow haired boy and I'll return this pirate back to you. If you are to take this ship then you'll have to keep me, Kaiba and Bakura alive. If you're not going to take this ship then get off it." Yami told the captain and moved the sword blade into the first mate's neck. The pirate captain looked at his first mate who looked like his neck was about to be cut open any minute now before he looked at Yami.

"You have a trade but I am going to take this ship." The pirate captain told Yami and gave Bakura back to Yami. Yami in return gave the pirate captain his first mate back.

"What are you playing at Yami?" Kaiba whispered to Yami.

"This ship was going to get taken by another bunch of pirates again anyway. Just be glad you kept your life." Yami whispered back to Yami.

"Since I'm taking over you'll have to call me Captain Curse since I will be your curse. Besides, you three are going to do all the jobs on this ship and the rest of my crew won't do a thing. If anyone of you step out of line then you'll see to me about it. I am not light on punishments." Captain Curse told the three remaining crew members of the old crew.

"Yes Captain Curse." Bakura growled. This was going to be hard on him and he was going to be the only one who was going to suffer the most since he had never done any work before and he was now going to work. Kaiba was use to working in a company but now he was going to finally do some work on the S.S Darkness. Yami...it was normal but now he was going to have to share the jobs out. Yami did the jobs only...that was what he adapted to when the first bunch of pirates took over the ship. Now he was going to have to adapt to giving Bakura and Kaiba jobs. Yami really wasn't going to enjoy life...it needed to change.

* * *

*Seto is sitting next to the review bag*

FireCacodemon: ...

Yami: Seto...toss the bag over.

*Seto tosses the bag over to be caught by FireCacodemon*

Yami: Thanks Seto

Seto: You're welcome Yami

FireCacodemon: Doragon-Chan - I'm glad I cleared things up with you...sorry for confusing you again at the start.

Seto: I'm sure Doragon-Chan is greatful but isn't there another review in that bag?

Yami: Yeah...

FireCacodemon: CrimsonStrawberry17 - I'm glad you like this story. I needed a plot and Yami happened to have all the jobs on him so...yeah

Seto: You can do more then that FireCacodemon

FireCacodemon: Yami...got any plans for the ending of this story?

Yami: It has only just started!

FireCacodemon: Didn't think so...I know the ending of this story. Thanks CrimsonStrawberry17 ^_^

Yami: ...

Seto: ...

FireCacodemon: I'll be back for another chapter...when it is finished...which might be a while...sorry guys.

Seto: Any hints on the next chapter?

FireCacodemon: Sorry Seto...no hints ^_^

Yami: Shall we take our leave?

FireCacodemon: Bye readers ^^


	4. Yami's First Crew

FireCacodemon: Welcome back to another chapter of The Human Power Source.

Yami: FireCacodemon doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh

Seto: Too a while to write this...didn't it FireCacodemon?

FireCacodemon: I recently got into Ib and planned a while Yu-Gi-Oh version of Ib so I'm writing that when I really should be writing my fan-fictions.

Yami: Who cares?

Seto: Surley you should finish what you're writing before you plan something else?

FireCacodemon: On with the chapter ^_^

Seto: Hey! Answer my question!

* * *

Yami's First Crew

"We're going to have to do all the jobs on the ship?" Bakura asked Yami and Kaiba once Captain Curse left them alone. Bakura could tell that Yami wasn't going to give up what he adapted to easily but Bakura wasn't going to complain. Kaiba wanted to help with the jobs but if Yami acted like you took his toys away if he offered it was going to be hard. Yami seemed to really love the jobs that he had but then again...Yami was the only one who did jobs and he was going to make sure that he was going to do the jobs. He didn't really care on what Captain Curse said. He was going to do all the jobs on the ship and make sure that Kaiba and Bakura never get caught not doing work. Kaiba and Bakura both looked at Yami who seemed to be lost in thought. Bakura was wanting to bring Yami out from his thoughts but then decided that it would be better if Kaiba was the one. The last one who brought Yami out from his was found 3 days later without a single memory. Bakura shivered at the thought.

"Hey, Yami. What are you thinking about?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"A way on getting you two off the ship so you don't have to suffer here under control of Malik." Yami told Kaiba.

"I'm staying with you. I'm not letting you suffer from Captain Curse alone." Kaiba told Yami.

"I would rather have you and Bakura out from Malik's grip then with you in his grip!" Yami yelled at Kaiba. Yami wasn't in the mood of arguing with at the moment. He was now going to have to adapt to being under Malik's control and he was not going to give his jobs away. He's been doing it too long to just give jobs away. Kaiba looked at Yami before he walked over to Yami who was still bleeding from the attack before.

"You're really in no position to keep on arguing with us if you're bleeding." Kaiba told Yami as he reached for his pocket. Yami looked at the pocket expecting it to be something dangerous. Yami's breathing dropped and his vision was starting to get blurry from the lack of blood. Bakura growled before he went to find a first aid kit in the kitchen so that Captain Curse wouldn't kill them all. Kaiba felt the ship slow down as he kept a watchful eye on Yami. He needed to stop the flow of blood escaping from Yami's system. Kaiba could feel the ship slowly down as Yami was losing more and more blood. Kaiba pulled out a handkerchief and noticed that Yami seemed to relax after finding out that Kaiba had a handkerchief out and not something that can cause some damage to him. Kaiba moved Yami's hand away from the injury and put the handkerchief in its place. Yami cringed before Bakura came back with the first aid kit.

"So...can you tell me a little bit about your first crew?" Kaiba asked Yami as Bakura handed him the first aid kit. Kaiba soon started to work on Yami's injury. Kaiba didn't really want to go back into the awkward silence that was there before and he was interested to see what the first crew Yami has was.

"What makes you say Yami remembers that?" Bakura asked Kaiba. Kaiba smiled.

"I just do." Kaiba said through the smile on his face. Yami looked at Kaiba confused on why Kaiba was spending his time to patch Yami up. No one has ever patched him up before so Yami remained quiet. Kaiba looked up at Yami before his smile faded.

"Why are you patching me up?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"Because...that's what friends do. Unless you don't want to be my friend?" Kaiba asked and Bakura groaned. This was a little sappy for him and he only just wanted to slack off like he did normally.

"I don't have friends...they died many years ago...why do you care?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"Because...I just need you talking...so I know that you'll be fine while I bandaging you up. You're good with a sword. How did you become good?" Kaiba asked Yami. Yami hissed in pain as Kaiba started to put the antibiotics on Yami. Yami looked up at the ceiling expecting the captain to come down to see why the ship is slowing down.

"I was scared of the first crew that came onto this ship. They found me in the belly of this ship as they called it. I was about 15 minutes old when the first crew found me. I was playing with myself on the ship. I knew I was the power source of the ship when I was first discovered by the crew. I didn't speak their language but I understood it. The captain took me into his care and taught me everything I know now. The first crew...they were the best crew I ever had. They didn't use me the pirates are. They let me go off the ship and explore the lands we reached...the unknown land...they let me explore with them. I met lots of different creatures and races of people. They let me play some games on the ship as well. The crew shared the work but they didn't give me any work. They let me watch until I was old enough to work and help the ship." Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba plied the bandaging on Yami.

"Sounds like the first crew was fun. When did they train you?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"The crew trained me when I was old enough to work. The crew thought that I needed to be taught so that if the ship did get attacked then I could help defend my home. The crew didn't go easy on me and I was glad. I watched them when I was little. They favoured the swords and we hardly ever got caught by anyone on the sea. Everything was so perfect with the first crew...we got on fine with each other and there was no sense of fighting or anything. The first crew was perfect. No one put each other down and everyone was equal. We all gave each other the same respect as we gave the captain. I never caught the captain's name...but they couldn't hurt a fly without a reason. Even if it was buzzing around the captain he would just let it fly around before he opened the port hole and let the fly out. That was before they put up a fantastic fight for the ship." Yami finished there. Kaiba had finished bandaging up Yami and Bakura sat down on the kitchen work top which seemed to annoy Yami.

"So the first crew was a dream come true you for...big deal." Bakura didn't seem happy about hearing about Yami's first crew.

"Kaiba asked and so I'm delivering. GET OFF THE KITCHEN TOP!" Yami barked at Bakura. Bakura immediately got off the work top. Yami was already quiet feisty at him from all the times of torture but he didn't expect Yami to care about the kitchen so much.

"After the first crew...what happened?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"After the first crew...pirates took over. They left the crew on an abandoned island which looked like a trap land. Filled with quicksand, spikes...poison-tipped scorpions, panthers...if you want to get rid of someone...then you have to put them on the island. During one of our travels though...the captain for the first crew took me to an island. They told me to go and explore it alone and that they will take care of the ship while I was away. They way they left me on my own...it felt good and I enjoyed looking around the island. I felt like I was at home. I've never gone back to that island since the crew that took me there were killed. Possibly by panthers or the poisoned-tip scorpions. I would love to return back to that island but I can't...not while I'm not in control of my ship." Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba looked up at Yami and smiled.

"Yami...you will get your ship back. I will make sure of it. We will fight together to get this ship back under your control. Yami...I promise you...well find a crew which will treat you like a person and not just a slave." Kaiba promised to Yami.

"Why?" Yami asked Kaiba.

"Because...When I was told the story of this ship. I was told that I needed to find this ship and get back what was lost." Kaiba told Yami as he placed his hand on the side of Yami's face.

"This is grose." Bakura commented on what Kaiba was doing. Kaiba paid no attention to Bakura as he let his fingers run on Yami's face. Even as the power source of the ship Yami's skin was soft and pleasant to touch. Yami was tempted to stay in the same position before Bakura decided that it would be a good idea to go and get himself some food. Bakura started walking over to the fridge before Yami quickly moved Kaiba's hand off his face and ran over to the fridge and kicked Bakura away from it. Bakura groaned and stumbled back as Yami kicked his stomach.

"Stay...the hell...away...from that fridge." Yami growled at Bakura.

"That was a little uncalled for." Kaiba told Yami.

"What's in it?" Bakura asked Yami.

"What I've been serving myself...what the pirates told me to eat...you don't want to look inside." Yami told the two members of the crew.

"How bad could it be?" Bakura moved Yami out the way and opened the fridge. What was inside shocked both Bakura and Kaiba. Bits of meat were in the fridge but it wasn't the meat which put Bakura and Kaiba off but it was the scent. It was the scent of death.

"This is what they were feeding you?" Kaiba asked Yami.

"One member of the old crew use to come down into the kitchen...they would force me to eat the meat in that fridge...that's how they kept me going...That's all they give me...the old members of the crew. The ones they kill...becomes my food." Yami told Kaiba. Kaiba looked disgusted at what the crew did to Yami before but they all heard someone coming down the stairs into the kitchen. Yami quickly closed the fridge and threw aprons at both Bakura and Kaiba. They caught them without any problems.

"Quickly put them on and act like you're working." Yami hissed quietly. Both Kaiba and Bakura quickly put the aprons on and started to act like that were at work. Yami stood near the door of the kitchen with his arms folded. Captain curse walked into the kitchen and looked up and down Yami.

"Why isn't the ship moving at the fast pace it was before!?" Captain Curse asked Yami.

"Malik, if you didn't injure me then the ship wouldn't be travelling so slowly. I need to replenish my blood before the ship can travel back at the fast speed." Yami told Captain Curse. Malik didn't seem happy being called his name from Yami.

"What's say we break you power source?" Malik asked Yami.

"I need to regain my strength before you do anything to me." Yami told Malik. Malik started laughing causing both Kaiba and Bakura to flinch but Yami stayed strong.

"You don't tell me what to do power source. I own you now. You do what I tell you to do." Malik told Yami who gave out a small chuckle.

"If you don't realise...we're just travelling aimlessly at sea. I don't know where you want to go but I can't take you far since I'm still recovering. From your attack." Yami growled at Malik. Malik grabbed Yami by his collar and pulled Yami right up into his face. Yami smirked at Malik and Kaiba could only guess that Yami was going to be in trouble. Malik soon smiled himself and let Yami go before Malik went for a punch. Yami knew that Malik was going to go for a punch and ducked out of the way.

"You should know that fighting in the kitchen is a bad idea." Yami commented before Malik stopped.

"You're right. Fighting in the kitchen is a bad idea. Let's take it out in my captain's quarters." Malik told Yami. Yami didn't really have a choice. He was soon grabbed again and was getting dragged off to Malik's quarters. Kaiba and Bakura both had an idea that nothing good was going to come out from it. If the ship stopped moving then Yami was unconscious.

The Human Power Source – Yami's First Crew

Malik finally managed to push Yami into the captain's quarters. Malik had struggled to do so for about an hour and had just managed to get Yami through the door. Yami stumbled into the room and Malik walked in and drew his sword out. Yami quickly turned to face Malik and brought his own sword out. There was no way that Malik was going to get him more damaged then he already was. Malik was well aware that after all the different crew that Yami had that he wasn't going to be easy to break. Malik went to slash at Yami who went into a defensive position. Pain seared down Yami's body from the injury that was starting to re-open under the wrapping. Yami growled in annoyance before Malik went to attack again. Yami smirked before he moved out the way of the slash and went to push Malik down onto the floor. Malik had other ideas and managed to avoid the push but moved in front of the bed. A smirk on Malik's face as Yami went to Malik ready to slash him. Malik moved out of Yami's way and he landed on the bed before Malik went to pounce on him. Yami smiled before he jumped at Malik and jumped on his back causing Malik to land on the floor and Yami to land on his feet.

"Your bed is really soft...but sadly I would rather be back in my kitchen then to be exploring you." Yami told Malik. Malik looked back at Yami.

"How did you know?" Malik asked Yami.

"I'm the power source on this ship. I know every little thought that goes on through that tiny little skull of yours...there's not much to look in though...you're not very intelligent." Yami told Malik before he walked out the door. Malik threw his sword at Yami which missed and embedded itself into the wall next to Yami. Yami looked at the sword and easily took it out the wall.

"Try aiming for me next time. You might hit me." Yami told Malik who growled in frustration.

The Human Power Source – Yami's First Crew

Kaiba was looking at a recipe that was easily made and would satisfy himself along with both Yami and Bakura. Bakura was pacing around the kitchen wondering what was happening in Malik's room. They both felt the slowdown before it sped back up to speed. Kaiba knew Yami was probably going to kill him for even attempting to cook in his kitchen but that wasn't going to stop him. Kaiba had wanted to cook for a little while but he never got the guts to actually walk down to his kitchen and cook back at his mansion. Bakura and Kaiba both heard the door to the kitchen open and close before he hoped that it was Yami coming into the kitchen so that he could stop Kaiba from doing the cooking and possibly poisoning them all. Yami walked into the kitchen and looked at Kaiba really confused.

"What are you doing?" Yami asked. Kaiba's attention turned to Yami.

"You're ok?" Kaiba asked concerned.

"Yeah...Malik's not talented at all...he needs to get a girlfriend or a boyfriend." Yami commented and Bakura sniggered.

"No damages?" Kaiba asked and Yami shook his head.

"Bakura...you need to get a partner as well...Male or female." Yami commented on Bakura and his face dropped.

"Just be lucky that we're on the same side." Bakura growled dangerously and Yami flashed an innocent smile at Bakura.

"What were you doing Kaiba?" Yami asked Kaiba again.

"I was going to cook...in case some of the crew came and wanted something." Kaiba said before Yami took the book away from Kaiba.

"I cook. Not you." Yami told Kaiba and put the book back in a draw where it belonged. Bakura looked around the kitchen before he sat down on a chair.

"Where do we sleep?" Bakura asked Yami.

"You and Kaiba both need to find a bed or you sleep on the deck." Yami told Kaiba and Bakura. There was something that always bothered Yami and Bakura wasn't going to ask now. Kaiba gave out a small yawn before he started to head out the door to find a bed to sleep in. Bakura followed Kaiba and he decided to go and find a bed to sleep in as well. Yami was left alone in the kitchen and that was the way he liked it. Sure it was nice to go and have someone around once in a while but after a while you do miss your independence. Especially after you're so used to having it...being isolated because you're the ships treasure and power source. Yami wondered what went through Kaiba's head while he was bandaging him up. It wasn't something Yami had seen or felt in a long time in someone other than the captain of the first crew. Yami wanted to go back to the embrace that Kaiba had given him but he knew he would only be lying to himself. Kaiba was only playing nice...he was going to take advantage of Yami being the power source and just take this ship and run away. Just like all the pirates are trying to do. This being the 13th pirate crew that had taken over his ship. He was going to get it back...he was only waiting.

* * *

Seto: You want this review bag?

FireCacodemon: I don't want the bag. I just want the review insided.

Yami: Seto...FireCacodemon controls this story. FireCacodemon can kill you if FireCacodemon wanted

*Seto gives FireCacodemon the review bag*

FireCacodemon: CrimsonSrawberry17 - Yeah...the crew were pirates but you now know how kind the first crew was ^_^

Yami: I like doing work...

FireCacodemon: Only because I made you do all the work on the ship.

Seto: I'm not looking forward to this new crew...

FireCacodemon: Tough...you're going to have to.

Seto: -_-

FireCacodemon: :D

Yami: I'm leaving. I have some work to do.

Seto: I'll stay with FireCacodemon and make sure that the next chapter is written.

FireCacodemon: ^^'


End file.
